


a quiet interlude

by aizensosuke



Series: Kinktober 2018 [15]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Fingerfucking, First Time, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizensosuke/pseuds/aizensosuke
Summary: gin teaches ulquiorra about how aizen and grimmjow do behind closed doors with surprising results and learns a thing or two about the sensitivity of an arrancar's hollow hole.





	a quiet interlude

Gin twists the lock of Ulquiorra’s door behind his back, a quick flick of the wrist, before approaching the bed where Aizen’s beloved Cuatro Espada is stretched on his back, beautifully naked at Gin’s gentle and polite request.

“You’re so lovely, Ulquiorra.” His hands are moving before he can stop them, fingers ghosting over the alabaster white of Ulquiorra’s bare chest. The color is interrupted only by the pale pink of his nipples, almost too light of a color shift for anyone to notice but Gin makes it a point to notice everything when it benefits him. “I’m jealous that Aizen keeps you all to himself.”

Ulquiorra blinks placidly up at him, glittering viridian eyes unfocusing the longer Gin’s fingers wander the length of his chest. His touch dances around the edge of Ulquiorra’s hollow hole, and Ulquiorra arches beneath his touch. “I am not being kept this evening, Ichimaru-san.”

“No, you aren’t.” Gin’s hands are almost trembling with excitement and it feels almost childish how thrilled he is to play this game with Ulquiorra of all people. “This evening, you’re mine.”

There is the shadow of a furrow between Ulquiorra’s eyebrows before his expression relaxes and he nods once, slender arms stretched above his head, fingers curling in the soft sheets on his bed as Gin climbs onto the mattress with him. When Ulquiorra had come to him with questions about Aizen and Grimmjow and what they got up to together in their spare time— specifically late nights— Gin was eager to show Ulquiorra exactly what he wanted to understand so badly. It almost broke him when Ulquiorra asked him how the two of them could have been sparring in Aizen’s personal bedchamber, half-doubled over with laughter.

He almost lost Ulquiorra then and there, slim shoulders squaring as irritation crossed the pretty features Gin had been admiring from a distance. The stoic and deceptively deep voice telling Gin that Ulquiorra did not appreciate being made fun of for asking a simple question. It took every placating utterance Gin could formulate on the spot and several feather-light touches to reassure Ulquiorra that Gin could show him better than he could explain.

Distantly, he wonders if Aizen has touched Ulquiorra in such a way or if being asked to remove his clothing and lie on the bed meant so little that Ulquiorra never thought to question it.

“Ichimaru-san?” Ulquiorra lifts his chin and Gin hums as he looks down at him, fingers pressing into the edge of his hollow hole. The strain in his voice is interesting and Gin collects himself when he sees the shadow of a blush under Ulquiorra’s fair cheeks. “That feels… Odd.”

“Odd in an unpleasant way?” Gin’s touch hovers, not wanting to bring the Espada pain.

“No. It is suitably pleasurable.” The quality of Ulquiorra’s voice, growing all the more breathy as Gin’s thumb brushes the edge of the hole, is a sharp contrast to his formal words. “Aizen-sama and that trash engage in such an act together? It is hard for me to understand why.”

Gin  _ ahhs _ softly and slips two fingers into Ulquiorra’s hollow hole, exploring the edges of the void, the slight give beneath the pads of his fingers as he almost massages at the darkness. The reaction is instantaneous, Ulquiorra’s eyes widening in shock as his mouth falls open around a strained little moan, hips bucking up against where Gin straddles his waist. His movement is so sudden that Gin is almost dislodged from his position, Ulquiorra’s physical strength alone more than enough to put him on his back if Ulquiorra wanted to.

“That is why.” Gin blinks down at Ulquiorra, watching as those regal features attempt to sort themselves into something of Ulquiorra’s natural sweetly melancholic expression. “Such pleasure is  _ fun, _ Ulquiorra. In terms of practicality, I’m sure it keeps Grimmjow obedient enough for him to be useful, and orgasms can soothe stress. Also, Aizen likes adventure.”

“I see.” Ulquiorra purses his lips, gaze skittering down to where Gin’s fingers are still inside of him. “It is… I did not expect such a reaction of myself. I apologize for startling you.”

The words have Gin snorting unattractively and Ulquiorra frowns at him. “By the gods, stop talking like that. Sex is  _ supposed _ to be enjoyable, Ulquiorra. It’s not a time to be spent struggling to keep perfect control. It’s free and fun. That reaction? Was exciting to me.”

“I fail to understand h—” Ulquiorra’s jaw snaps shut when Gin presses into the edge of his hole again, feeling the darkness to see what else he might find while Ulquiorra keens above him.

When he shifts to get more comfortable, adding a third finger to the two he already has inside of Ulquiorra’s chest, he can feel the beginnings of an erection pressing against his ass.  _ Oh? _ The thought is thrilling that Ulquiorra’s perfect control can be so simple to chip at around the edges, and Gin only glories in situations such as these. He rolls his hips down as he spreads his fingers, touching the edges of the hole in different places just to watch the complicated somersaults of Ulquiorra’s expression, his fingers knotting in the sheets above his head.

“Oh, you’re so pretty.” Gin is shameless, rubbing his fingers over the darkness until Ulquiorra squeezes his eyes shut, his teeth scraping over his lower lip mercilessly. “So responsive for me, Ulquiorra. Aizen would be so excited if he knew about this, I’m sure. You’d please him so well.”

That flush blooms in Ulquiorra’s cheeks like cherry blossoms in the spring and Gin drags his fingers away from Ulquiorra’s hollow hole. He shifts his body, hands braced on the mattress so he can press a kiss to the edge of the hole. The touch of his mouth has Ulquiorra’s head jerking up, the graceless gesture not something he would have expected from their Cuatro Espada.

“What are you doing now, Ichimaru-san?” The quaver in Ulquiorra’s voice is  _ gorgeous. _

“I’m going to put my mouth on your body.” Gin wonders if Ulquiorra constitutes a virgin, if such things even matter to the Espada or if it’s just a lack of an experience to them. “It can feel pleasant, and I’m curious. But if you want me to stop, I can do that too.”

Ulquiorra’s face wars with itself before he lies his head back down, soft black strands of hair clinging to his neck with what looks like sweat. “That is fine. I was merely asking.”

Gin runs the tip of his tongue around the edge of the hole, and it doesn’t taste like anything, really, just skin and sweat but the little desperate noise that leaves Ulquiorra’s lips does it for him in a way nothing else quite does. He can feel Ulquiorra hard against his stomach, his cock hard and hot and leaking pre-come at the tip so that every little hesitant buck of his hips smears wetness against Gin’s abdomen. He’s fine with that, never one to shy away from the mess that comes with sex, and lets Ulquiorra do as he pleases while he eats him out.

It’s maybe  _ lewd _ to think of it like that but Gin can’t think of any other way to describe it, his tongue teasing around the edges of the hole before he chances dipping it inside. It’s in such an interesting place so that Gin can hear Ulquiorra’s racing heartbeat as he licks the darkness of his hole, pressing his tongue firm and wet against the walls of it. Ulquiorra’s fingers slip along the back of his neck, slow and careful like he’s asking for permission. When Gin sucks the skin on the edge of his hole, his fingers knot in Gin’s hair and  _ yank _ like he can’t hold out anymore.

“I didn’t know you’d respond to this,” Gin admits before dipping his tongue back inside, licking  _ hard _ just to watch Ulquiorra’s lips twist at the sensation. “I didn’t even know your hollow holes felt anything, but now that I do… Well, it’s an interesting quality to take advantage of.”

“They experience sensation but it’s never felt like this before, Ichimaru-san.” Ulquiorra sounds dazed and flustered and Gin smiles, rubbing his tongue over a spot that must be particularly sensitive based on the way Ulquiorra cries out softly for him.

“Aizen’s never done this for you before, has he?” Gin asks, rolling his eyes when Ulquiorra slowly shakes his head. “Complete asshole. I’ll take care of you when you’ve done good for us.”

“Aizen-sama is not an— Oh!” Ulquiorra’s hands fly up to hide his face, which is  _ precious _ , the moment Gin feels hot come splash against his stomach out of nowhere.

_ A virgin, _ he thinks dizzily, needing a moment to compose himself as he sits up to look down at Ulquiorra. He’s still hiding behind his hands and there’s spit smeared all over his chest and there’s something  _ endearing _ about all of this that has Gin reeling. He takes a deep breath and weighs his options before green peeks up at him from between white, white fingers.

“Ichimaru-san?” Ulquiorra sounds uncomfortable and Gin leans down to hear him better, brushing his hair back off of his forehead. “Your mouth… Will you do that again?”

Gin’s brain threatens to short circuit but he nods, stretching out on his side and rolling Ulquiorra over onto his. “I’m going to use my mouth and fingers this time,” he confides, slipping an arm under Ulquiorra’s side, fingers tracing the edges of his hole on his back. “Sound good?”

Ulquiorra nods down at him, his hands coming to rest carefully on Gin’s head. “Yes.”

He must still be sensitive from orgasm because at the touch of Gin’s mouth to the edges of his hole, Ulquiorra’s body twitches and trembles in his arms. Gin only needs one hand to play with his hole, the other slipping between his thighs to tease his cock, feeling it hardening in his hand. Ulquiorra’s breathing is stuttered and broken and Gin revels in it, the fact he can take apart one of the only creatures in this world that frightens him until Ulquiorra is a trembling, quivering, quaking mess of nerves and desire and sheer want.

“You’re perfect, Ulquiorra.” Gin presses four fingers into Ulquiorra’s hollow hole, rubbing over a good third of it while his tongue teases the edges of the hole, darting in to lick over where he  _ knows _ sensitive spots are. He’s been keeping track. “Look at you, letting go just for me.”

Ulquiorra’s lips, bitten as red as ripe cherries and slick from where he keeps frantically licking them, part around another desperate little cry, his hips twisting the moment Gin’s fingers rub  _ hard _ all at once. “Ichimaru-san, it’s too much, too much,  _ too much _ —”

“You’re so close for me, I can feel it.” Gin’s hand jerks his cock more fervently, thumb stroking over the vein on its underside while pre-come leaks all over his fingers. Then he licks over the edge of Ulquiorra’s hole again and Ulquiorra sobs, eyes squeezed shut, tears leaking from the corners. “Do you need me to stop? Ulquiorra, answer me, do you—”

“No!” Ulquiorra mewls and drags Gin’s face against his chest, his thighs quaking as he fucks up into Gin’s slick fist. “No no no, please d-don’t stop, please…”

Gin curls his fingers and rubs while he licks the space he can’t touch, his hand still working Ulquiorra’s cock in tandem with his mouth. It takes so little more on his part until Ulquiorra howls, head thrown back, body as taut as a bowstring as he spills hot and slick over Gin’s fist, making a mess of his chest in the process. Gin moans in approval, working him through the orgasm until Ulquiorra is shaking too violently in his arms.

He licks semen off of his fingers as he sits up, watching Ulquiorra catch his breathing, his beautiful porcelain skin flushed in shades of red and pink. “That was quite good for your first time. Do you understand why Aizen and Grimmjow get up to such things now?”

“I suppose.” Ulquiorra looks up at him tiredly. “I did not reciprocate your ministrations, Ichimaru-san. I apologize. I was… Overwhelmed by what you were doing for me.”

Before Gin can reassure him it’s just fine, Ulquiorra drags himself into Gin’s lap, his mouth so slick and warm around Gin’s cock that stopping him would be cruel. He lets Ulquiorra lazily suck him off and thinks about how much of a bastard Aizen is for not doling out the favoritism more often, his fingers laced in Ulquiorra’s sweaty hair, his thoughts broken by Ulquiorra’s soft tongue.


End file.
